Pollo Amusica
Pollo Amusica is currently not a member of any guild. He loves to run around and pull pranks on people. Personality Magic and Abilities Summoning Magic : '''a type of caster magic that allows the user to bring in objects or creatures from another dimension. '''The 9 Muses : '''Pollo can summon 9 different song sprites that aid him in attack. Each one is dressed in a different color and all represent a differnet element. The sprites and his will are connected as one. : '''Clio : '''the sprite of fire :: '''Burning Land : '''red music notes come out of the land causing the land in that area to be hot :: '''Song of Burning : '''causes a blast of red music notes to bombard the target causing burn damage : '''Calliope : '''the sprite of earth :: '''Quake Bomb : '''sends orange music notes into the ground causing a giant rift to form and the ground to shake heavily :: '''Song of Crushing : '''sends a blast of orange music notes to bombard the target causing lots of damage, the notes are as hard as a rock : '''Erato : '''the sprite of lightning :: '''Thunder Clap : '''yellow music notes quickly zoom down from the sky forming a lightning bolt zapping the target and area around the zap. The electricity is known to jump from one target to another. :: '''Song of Shocking : '''sends a blast of yellow music notes to bombard the target causing a lot of shocking and immobility : '''Euterpe : '''the sprite of wind :: '''Tempest Terror : '''has green music notes swirl around creating a tornado. While inside the tornade, one finds him/her self getting shredded to pieces and unable to breathe :: '''Song of Slicing : '''sends a blast of green music notes to bombard the target slicing them : '''Melpomene : '''the sprite of water/ice :: '''Blizzard Tsunami : '''has blue music notes cause a giant tidal wave to strike wipeing out a large area then more blue music notes strike the target with tips of ice. :: '''Song of Freezing : '''sends blue music notes to bombard the target causing freezing damage. If hit enough the target will be encapsulated in ice. : '''Polyhymnia : '''the sprite of poison :: '''Noxious Gas : '''blows purple music notes into an area causing people inside to be infected by poison. The poison burns the inside if inhaled and the outside if touched :: '''Song of Dying : '''sends purple music notes to bombard the target cutting them and injecting poison into their veins : '''Terpsichore : '''the sprite of healing :: '''Song of Healing : '''sends hot pink music notes in a wide radius around her. Heals all allies and Pollo in this radius :: '''Song of Reversing : '''sends dull pink music notes in a radius around her. Reverse heals all people Pollo thinks are enemies. Does not do a lot of damage :: '''Song of Purifying : '''sends pink music notes to cure a target of poison : '''Thalia : '''the sprite of light :: '''Heaven's Embrace : '''causes a bunch of white music notes to fly out. All the music notes shine brightly blinding the enemies before them :: '''Song of Condemning : '''sends a wave of white music notes to the target hitting them dealing light damage. On contact the music notes burst a little bit releasing some light making it hard to see : '''Urania : '''the sprite of darkness :: '''Darkness Demise : '''sends out a bunch of black music notes to encapsulate an area. If Pollo or allies are in this area they can see but enemies of them cannot. :: '''Song of Despair : '''sends a wave of black music notes to bombard the enemy causing them darkness damage. On contact the music notes strike fear in the enemy : '''Dramatic Dissonance : combines the strength of all his spirtes to have them all simulatniously send out the songs at the same time dealing tons of destruction within an area. : Super Symphony : combines the music notes to make a giant sheild around an area. Reinforces Pollo's Crystalline Sheild. : Allegro Agiato : causes his spirtes to play their songs making a wave of rainbows circle around him causing enemies around him to get damaged and knocked up into the sky : Forticimo Forte : a support magic that is casted by all the sprites to all allies. Empowers everybody with every single element increasing their attack power Crystalline Magic : '''a magic that allows the user to create refelctive sheilds protect his/her self. Pollo uses it mainly as a sheild to reflect magic that will harm him. Pollo uses it to hide behind while he commands his sprites to attack. : '''Crystalline Shield : looks like a mirror and can block almost all attacks. If Pollo is magically stronger than the opponent then he can reflect back the power. If Pollo is magically on par with the opponent then he can only absorb the magic power negating all effects. If Pollo is magically weaker than his opponent then the sheild will shatter only aborbing some of the magic damage and the rest could strike Pollo. : Crystalline Sword Rain :''' Pollo can fill the sky with a bunch of shiny swords which will then rain down onto the people. He can also pick these swords up by levitating them and bombarding his enemies with it. : '''Crystalline Bomb : '''Pollo creates a small jewels that he can throw at people. These jewels will shatter causing shards of crystals to impale his enemies : '''Crystalline Wall ':' Pollo makes a giant wall that is transparent to a degree. If a magical attack hits and goes through, then Pollo can redirect the magical blast to hit elsewhere. This wall doesn't work on physical attacks. High Magical Endurance : Pollo can cast spells upon spells and not be exhausted from draining his magical power. High Tactical Mind : Pollo may not look it but he is very smart. Pollo can easily trick people into thinking he is helpless when he is actually very powerful. He is also good at sneaking up on people for a quick assassination. However, Pollo can't kill people. Pollo is always one step ahead of everybody else